In the field operating of headlamps for motor vehicles, operating headlamps in a low beam mode or a full beam mode is generally known.
DE 10 2008 031 947 A1 describes a method for determining a headlight range setting of a vehicle. The method includes determining a position of the vehicle relative to an environment of the vehicle and determining a headlight range setting using the determined position of the vehicle. Further, a setting time that is required to carry out an automatic headlight range setting on the vehicle to the determined headlight range setting is determined, and a change in the position of the vehicle during the setting time is predicted. A corrected illumination range setting is determined by combining the headlight range setting determined using the position of the vehicle and the change in the position predicted during the setting period.
DE 10 2008 013 603 A1 describes a light module for an illumination device of a motor vehicle with a plurality of semiconductor light sources disposed in a matrix. A projection lens arrangement is disposed in the beam path of the light emitted by the semiconductor light sources that projects the light to achieve a desired light distribution on a highway in front of the motor vehicle.